New York, New York
by Jessica12357
Summary: In a plot to get Jessica near him, Sigmund invites Kyle, Jessica, Fanboy, and Chum Chum to travel with him to New York City for one of his shows. Will the Big Apple be the same after Fanboy and Chum Chum arrive? Rating is subject to change.


The only character I own is Jessica. The others are owned by Eric Robles. I was inspired to write this from the movie _The Muppets Take Manhattan. _Enjoy!

* * *

Sigmund closed his daily planner and laid back on his bed with a sigh. Being a world-known star, Sigmund was often booked all over the world, and recently was asked to perform at the Madison Square Garden in New York City. Sigmund had traveled many parts of the world, but New York was his personal favorite. Now the tween sorcerer was realizing the downside of it: loneliness. He always traveled alone; now the impact of it was taking its toll on him. "All I ask is for at least one other person to come with me," he mumbled to no one in particular. The German rolled over his right side and closed his eyes, and in his state of isolation he imagined the one girl he loved more than any other: Jessica. He sighed wistfully, almost in agony.

Now, Jessica wasn't actually his girlfriend. In fact, she was Kyle the Conjurer's girlfriend. Kyle and Sigmund used to be roommates at Milkweed Academy before Kyle was expelled for turning his professor into raspberry flan...and eating him, too. Sigmund was always rather full of himself, and saw Kyle as inferior, but Sigmund faced the painful reality: Kyle would always have the one thing he desired. In his mind Sigmund was being tortured because there was no one he wanted more to come with him than her.

Unfortunately, Jessica disliked Sigmund for making fun of Kyle, so he knew that would never come true. He pretended to reach for his vision and hold her close to his heart. "Oh, if only there was a way I could get my dazzling little darling to come with me to New York!" He thought, and thought, trying to figure out an idea. Finally Sigmund came up with a sensible plan, but he didn't like it because to convince Jessica to come he would have to invite three additional people along with them.

Sigmund glanced at his cellphone, lying on the table next to him, begging him to pick it up and make the call. He hesitated. Was he really this desperate? After some time of thinking back and forth, Sigmund eventually picked it up. As he dialed, he said to himself, "The things I do to be with the one I love..."

* * *

"Scissors beats rock!" Chum Chum chirped happily.

"No, no, no, you've got it all wrong!" said Kyle exasperatedly. "It's ROCK beats scissors! Not the other way around!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes!" Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, and Jessica just so happened to be at Kyle's house that day. They were mainly killing time together. Fanboy was reading the same Manarctica comic for the twelfth time, Jessica was popping some popcorn in the kitchen, and Kyle and Chum Chum were playing rock, paper, scissors together. "Shall we try again?"

"You got it!" grinned Chum Chum. His relationship with Jessica had helped Kyle get along better with Fanboy and Chum Chum. In the kitchen, just as the popcorn finished popping, the phone rang. Since it was closest to Jessica, she answered it.

"Hello?" she said politely. On the other line, Sigmund's heart swelled with joy at the sound of her sweet voice. He was almost too scared to say anything.

"Jessica darling," he said smoothly, almost in a flirting way, "I've missed you." Jessica cringed at the sound of the sorcerer's voice. She hadn't been expecting Sigmund to call.

"What do you want, Sigmund?" she sighed. Regaining his cocky demeanor, Sigmund chuckled.

"You're so cute when you act like you're not glad to see me," he said in an amused tone. "Listen my little blossom, I have news. You see, I have a show in Manhattan next week, and I was wondering if you, Kyle, and your two friends would like to join me. Think of it as a little vacation." Jessica was intrigued and a little suspicious at the same time. It sounded awfully generous for someone like Sigmund to offer, and somehow she felt that there was something the German wasn't telling her. Then again, a trip was a trip.

"I should probably talk to the others about it," Jessica replied. "Wait one moment, will you?"

"Take all the time you need, beautiful," Sigmund grinned. He kicked off his boots and reclined comfortably as Jessica put the phone down. Jessica took the bowl with her and set it on the table for the others to eat.

"None for me," Kyle excused. "My orthodontist says the kernels will get caught in my braces."

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think of that!" Jessica said. "I'm so sorry, Kyle..." He laughed and gave her a hug, as if to say he forgived her.

"By the way, who called?" he inquired.

"You're not going to believe this," Jessica began slowly, "but it's Sigmund." Fanboy and Chum Chum almost choked in surprise.

"Sigmund?" they exclaimed. "Oh boy!" At the same time, Kyle groaned.

"Oh no. What does that show-off want?" Jessica fiddled uncomfortably with her hair, and didn't answer right away.

"Well, he says he wants to take us with him to New York next week-"

"He's taking us on vacation?" Fanboy asked. "AWESOME!" He and Chum Chum did a celebrational gut butt, bouncing off each other.

"He's really serious about it?" Kyle said skeptically. His girlfriend nodded. Kyle was hesitant for a minute, but Fanboy and Chum Chum went off into the kitchen to pick up the phone.

"Hey Sigmund!" Chum Chum shouted in the phone. "Remember us?" Sigmund was startled by the exuberant boy's voice instead of his love's. He cleared his throat to keep his patience.

"Oh, _ja_, I remember you," Sigmund answered. "So does Jessica, um, I mean all of you want to come?" Fanboy and Chum Chum giggled excitedly, sounding much like a flock of geese.

"Ooh WE'RE definitely coming!" Fanboy told him. "Not sure about Kyle and Jessica, though." Sigmund gritted his teeth bitterly. Taking just those two idiots along wasn't what he had in mind. Luckily, Kyle and Jessica followed in behind them.

"Guys, you two can't be left alone for five minutes in a huge city like New York," Jessica said, "and Sigmund can't keep his eye on you two 24/7. I'll _have _to go in order to watch them, Kyle."

"I understand that, but I don't trust you being alone with Sigmund. Who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve. Besides, I'd miss you terribly." The Brit sighed. "I guess I'll have to go, too." Jessica picked up the receiver from Fanboy.

"Sigmund, we agree with your terms," she stated calmly. "What day do we leave?"

Sigmund barely could contain his glee. "Wonderful! We leave this Saturday."

"I thought you said it would be next week?" she snapped.

"Well, the show isn't until next Friday, but I'm planning on staying for the week. By the time we get there it'll be next week," he explained. Jessica decided that made sense. "Oh, tell the others to bring some fine clothes to go out to dinner with, and perhaps a swimsuit. I'll take care of all the expense."

"Where do we meet on Saturday?"

"We'll meet at Kyle's hovel at 7 A.M. See you then, my ray of sunshine. Kissy kissy." He blew her a kiss into the phone, much to Jessica's disgust, and shut it off. Elated, Sigmund jumped off his bed and danced happily around the room. "YES! I did it! Sigmund the sorcerer, you are a genius!" In the midst of his glory Sigmund forgot he was barefoot and accidentally rammed into his toe into the bedpost, quickly ending his moment of victory. "Ow...oww...owwww. Pain..."


End file.
